Prophecy of Light
by SkysFireLady15
Summary: "When Darkness comes over the Clans, Light will save us all." Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing's prophecy has been fulfilled. Lionblaze and Cinderheart have a kit, Lightkit. When Jayfeather receives a prophecy, what has StarClan predicted for Lightkit?
1. Chapter 1

Cinderheart gritted her teeth and let out a yowl of pain.

"Your doing fine," Jayfeather encouraged. "Almost there." A small, golden bundle slid out onto the moss. "A she-cat!" He placed her where her mother could bathe her. Cinderheart began to lick the tiny kit, rubbing her fur the wrong way to warm her.

Soon, she began to mewl. Cinderheart placed her next to her belly, where she began to feed. Lionblaze curled up next to his mate, purring.

"Lightkit," Cinderheart murmured. She blinked up at her mate. "I want to call her Lightkit."

Lionblaze licked her ear. "Perfect," he murmured.

The two drifted off to sleep, lulled by the sound of Lightkit's suckling.

**Break Line Break Line Break Line**

Jayfeather gazed around StarClan's territory. A dappled light brown she-cat with stars brushed onto her fur bounded up to the medicine cat, touching noses with him.

"Honeyfern," Jayfeather dipped his head to the she-cat. "I trust you know about Lightkit?"

She nodded. "I am very proud of my sister." She sat, and curled her tail around her paws. "Jayfeather, when Darkness comes over the Clans, Light shall save us all." The forest faded around Jayfeather. When he awoke, the world was dark again.


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances**:

ThunderClan**:**

**Leader**: Bramblestar: Dark brown tabby tom

**Deputy**: Birchfall: Light brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat**: Jayfeather: Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes.

**Apprentice**: Briarlight

**Warriors**:

Spiderleg: Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly

Whitewing: White she-cat

**Apprentice: Crowpaw**

Berrynose: Cream-colored tom

Hazeltail: Small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker: Gray and white tom

Poppyfrost: Tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice: Tawnypaw**

Foxleap: Reddish tabby tom

Icecloud: White she-cat

Toadstep: Black-and-white tom

**Apprentice: Batpaw**

Rosepetal: Dark cream she-cat

Blossomfall: Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe: Very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Apprentice: Spottedpaw**

Ivypool: Silver and white tabby with blue eyes

Cherryfeather: Ginger she-cat

Moleclaw: Brown-and-cream tom

Sunpatch: White she-cat with golden patches

Smokepatch: Dark gray tom

Honeyheart: Tortoiseshell she-cat

Leafclaw: Brown-and-white tom

**Apprentices**:

Briarlight: Dark brown she-cat. Paralyzed from waist down

Crowpaw: Pale gray, almost white tom

Spottedpaw: Dappled black she-cat

Tawnypaw: Ginger she-cat with black patches

Batpaw: Dark gray tom

**Queens**:

Cinderheart: Gray tabby she-cat (Mother of Lightkit, a golden she-cat with gray ear-tips, tail tip and paw tips. Bright blue eyes)

Dovewing: Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Creekkit, a dark gray tom with faint black stripes, Tigerkit, a black she-cat, and Ravenkit, a black-and-white she-cat)

**Elders**:

Brackenfur: Golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail: Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Cloudtail: Long haired white tom

Brightheart: White she-cat with ginger patches

Mille: Striped gray tabby she-cat

Thornclaw: Golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight: Dark ginger she-cat

Leafpool: Light brown tabby she-cat, former medicine cat


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! What's up? So, here's an update. I know, it took forever! I'm sorry. Major case of writers block! Anyway, hope you like! :D**

**Disclaimer: Lightkit/paw is my character. I have proof. It's around here somewhere…. *Looks around* Anyway, I have proof! Dunno where it is right now….**

Sunlight flitted through the trees into the clearing, warming Lightkit's gray and yellow pelt. She glanced around the clearing at the gathered cats, nervous. Bramblestar stood on the Highledge, his tabby pelt gleaming in the sunlight.

"I have gathered you here today because one of our kits is ready to become an apprentice!" he meowed, voice ringing through the stone hallow. "Lightkit, please come forward."

Lightkit started to bounce forward, only to be held back by her mother. "You're not a kit anymore," she murmured.

"Yes Cinderheart," she muttered, then walked forward.

"Sunpatch!" Bramblestar called. The white and gold she-cat raised her head, eyes sparkling with excitement. "This will be your first apprentice. I trust you will pass on the knowledge that Sorreltail passed on to you."

Sunpatch padded up to stand next to Lightkit.

"From this moment on, Lightkit will be known as Lightpaw!" Bramblestar yowled.

"Lightpaw! Lightpaw! Lightpaw!" the Clan yowled. Sunpatch touched her nose to Lightpaw's.

"You'll be the best warrior in the Clan," she promised.

Lightpaw blinked up at her. "I'll try my hardest."

Sunpatch purred. "I know you will."

After Bramblestar dismissed the clan, Lightpaw began to bounce around her new mentor.

"So, what are we going to do first?" she asked, bubbling with excitement.

"Well, I thought we could go out and explore the forest. Sound good?" Sunpatch asked, feeling a little nervous and trying to remember what Sorreltail had done when she had taken her out for the first time.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Lightpaw charged towards the entrance tunnel, eager to get moving.

"Whoa, there!" Sunpatch laughed, leaping in front of her apprentice. "We have a long walk ahead of us. Instead of going charging off, try to save your energy, ok?"

Lightpaw nodded, settling down. She padded out calmly next to her mentor, though inside she was bubbling with excitement.

**Break Line Break Line Break Line :)**

After the two she-cat returned to camp, Lightpaw was exhausted. They had walked around what Lightpaw could have sworn was the whole territory, even though Sunpatch told her they had only seen part.

Lightpaw dragged herself over to the apprentice's den, flopping down, totally beat. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the late day sunshine on her fur. The sound of pawsteps and the smell of fresh mouse made her open her eyes. Her mother was padding towards her carrying a rabbit.

"How was your first time out of camp?" she asked, dropping the rabbit.

"Great!" Lightpaw mewed, sitting up. "Sunpatch showed me all the great hunting places, and the Mossy Clearing! I saw the lake, and, and-"

"Sounds like you had a busy day," Cinderheart purred.

Lightpaw nodded rapidly.

"I made a nest for you in your new den, knowing you'd be tired," Cinderheart meowed.

Lightpaw purred. "Thanks. And thanks for the mouse," she meowed, flicking her tail at the delicious smelling rabbit that was making her stomach growl.

Cinderheart purred. "I'll leave you alone so you can eat," she mewed, padding away.

Lightpaw tucked into the rabbit, devouring it. She sat back once she finished with a contented sigh, licking the last few morsels of flavor off her whiskers.

Rapid pawsteps approached from behind and she swung around to see Batpaw, Spottedpaw, Crowpaw and Tawnypaw racing towards her.

Batpaw dashed towards her, crashing into her and bowling her over. He pinned her down, a large grin on his face. "So, how was the first day of being an apprentice?"

"Let the cat breath, Batpaw!" his littermate, Crowpaw growled, rolling his eyes.

Batpaw grinned sheepishly, hoping off the startled she-cat. "Sorry. So, how was it?"

"Exhausting," Lightpaw said, pulling herself to her paws. "I swear we walked around the whole territory, even though Sunpatch said it was only half!"

"Yeah, it can feel like that," Spottedpaw said sympathetically. Her sister Tawnypaw nodded.

Lightpaw started to smile in thanks, but was interrupted by a large yawn.

"You should get some sleep," Tawnypaw said, smiling gently at the young she-cat. "Today was only the beginning."

Lightpaw nodded, bidding her new denmates goodnight, then slipped into her new den. She located the nest her mother made her by scent and curled up, looking forward to getting some rest. Her eyelids drooped closed and she drifted off to sleep.

_Lightpaw was gazing down on a lake. _It's our lake!_ she thought, giddy. She could see small shapes moving below. Swooping down over ThunderClan territory, she saw many familiar pelts, all going about their normal daily business. Suddenly, a dark shadow cast itself over the stone hollow, coating the Clan in darkness. Looking around, Lightpaw saw that darkness was covering all the Clans. _

No! _Lightpaw mentally shouted. Just as she thought the Clans would be swallowed in darkness forever, a light shone brightly from somewhere near Lightpaw and drove the darkness away. Lightpaw glanced around to find the source of the light. She glanced down and gasped. The light was coming from her! The dream slowly faded around her, the only remaining fragment was the whispered words "_When Darkness comes over the Clans, Light shall save us all."

**Soo, what do you think? I wanted to get this out before I left on my exchange trip to Canada! :) Review! Thanks! :**


End file.
